Alternative ending
by SSJRyo1000
Summary: K for death. Did this for a literature class.


The Receiver's Received

A weak Jonas rushed to the houses in glee. Though he was cold and tired, he felt none of it. He had to save Gabe's life. "Hold on Gabe," said Jonas. Gabe had stopped whimpering. "Go, Go!" he exclaimed, as if he knew what was happening.

Back at the community, there was pandemonium running about. "I'm so hungry. Where is my food? The pain!" said Asher horrifically. He was experiencing starvation and poverty.

"The boy. no. This is very, very sad! Why did he die," cried Fionna, on the verge of tears.

"What is this. this..." muttered an elder surprisingly. He had seen colors.

"I believe spectrum is the word you are looking for," sad a new voice. It was the Giver. He appeared form the shadows The people where panicked.

"What should we do?" they cried. "I can help you," said the Giver, calmly. Although he seemed relaxed outwardly, inwardly, he was disturbed. He would do all he could to help, but would it be enough? The Giver formulated a plan.

Elsewhere, Jonas banged on the door of the house he was standing in front of. A man opened the door. He was surprised at Jonas' condition. "My good you okay?" asked the man.

"Need help. Baby, Cold," said Jonas. Jonas was weakening. He passed out as the man stared at him.

"Boy, wake up. Wake up boy!" said a voice.

Jonas found himself on a bed. He felt warmth for the first time in a while. Now the pain he had during his travels returned. Jonas struggled to get up. "Where am I?" he questioned. "Is this the city?"

"City?" said the man. "Cities ceased to exist years ago. Once the controlled communities were started, people left the cities. You are in a town."

"Then I made it!" said Jonas joyously.

"Take it easy there, boy," said them man, concerned. "We will transfer you to a hospital. You can get proper treatment there."

Jonas nodded. Then his face turned white as he remembered his other goal. "GABE! Where is he!" he exclaimed.

Jonas heard a small sound behind him. "Jonas!" said Gabe. "Gabe!" shouted Jonas. He was relieved.

"I hate to question you, but who are you?" he asked.

Jonas knew that he owed the man who spared his life an honest answer. "I'm from one of the controlled communities. My name is Jonas. I am what they call the Receiver of memory," Jonas confessed. He had a feeling that the man would dislike people form the controlled communities.

" The Receiver!" exclaimed. "What brings one of your status here?"

"I came for a new life," admitted Jonas. "I want memories, feelings, dreams, choices, and so much more." He told his story.

The man sighed. His face had sorrow etched in it. "My people and I wished that others were like you," said the man. "Unknown to many, we have been pushing the controlled communities to come here and live a normal life. They always refuse."

Jonas was interested in this. He hadn't known this. "They hid this from us!" he angrily said.

"Yes," said the man, stoically. "My name, by the way is Codex. Let us get you to a hospital. Jonas nodded. He wondered how the Giver was going.

Back at the community, the Giver was working hard to help the people with their memories. "Try and understand," he said, patiently.

"Why should he die? Why?" asked Fionna. The Giver tried to control his anger. Everyone had been like this. He didn't know what to do.

"Jonas. I need your help," he said to himself. Jonas sat in a hospital bed. He had shown energy in the recent hours, but he was very weak. He knew the Giver wanted his help. He could feel it.

"Um, Jonas, I have bad news," said Codex, appearing at the mouth of the door. He had a queer expression on his face.

Oh no, Jonas thought. Gabe has died! He asked, "What is the news?"

"Both of you will die," Codex said quickly. "It isn't the wounds, it is the infections. The worst part is, we only have enough medicine right now to save one of you. Gabe cannot be saved."

Jonas let this sink in. He knew what he must do. "Why Gabe?" he calmly asked. "I will die, let Gabe live. I want to rid myself of this horrible life anyway."

Codex was startled. "No, no Jonas you must not," he managed to sputter. "I have made my decision and it is final. Gabe deserves life more than me.

Codex opened his mouth in protest, but Jonas stared at him firmly. He had only known Jonas for a few hours, yet he had grown so close to him. It was the boy's courage that he admired. "You will always be remembered," he stated, and slowly walked out of the room. A few hours later, Codex returned. Jonas was in a horrible state. "Gabe will live. I am assigned to be his caretaker. I promise to treat him well."

"I know," said Jonas weakly. He had no energy left. He felt cold, and knew that his time had come.

"Good. Goodbye Jonas," said Codex, crying. "Goodbye. too. !" mustered Jonas. He breathed his last.

"Where are you going?" asked the head elder, clutching her hair.

"It is time we used any brains that we have and use the offer that the people from Elsewhere gave us. We must stop having our communities as they are!" exclaimed the Giver. He had felt unusually harsh. He feared the worst for Jonas.

"We can't! All that we have worked for," said the elder.

"Is insane," said the Giver, abruptly cutting of the elder. This time, he would get his way. He went to the message center. A month had passed. The Giver's people had started settling in with many of the people from Elsewhere. A committee was being started to create new rules for this society. The Giver had heard of Jonas. He was very sad when he heard what had happened. He spent many sleepless nights thinking about Jonas's sacrifice. He knew his people didn't need him.  
The Giver strolled out of his new hut at night. He headed for the forest. He would spend his last days in the forest. Eventually he would die. He was ready to accept that. "Jonas. I will see you soon.


End file.
